CKSmith Gets Chained to the Rhythm Chapter 1
by cksquire2003
Summary: This story is inspired by The Katy Perry Song: Chained to the Rhythm. It was based on the music video involving the Fictional Amusement Park Oblivia: Where Everything is Always Rosy. This chapter tells the story of Surf Dude, a Jamaican-Born American surfer dude who works for Oblivia as the MC (Master of Ceremonies) while preparing for the Grand Opening.


Chapter 1: Surf Dude's First Job in Oblivia

Date: February 19, 2017

Location: Oblivia Theme Park

Park Time: 7:00am

(The scene starts on a Bright sunny day with blue skies and dozens of rides that has been stopped. The area of Oblivia has an orb that looked like the one you see in Walt Disney's Epcot Center. The whole entire amusement park itself is surrounded by a white picket fence rather than gates. There were three towers that resembles the Watts towers in California. Both of them resemble electrical towers. There was even a tall building that has an office window on the top floor.)

(Inside the building, a man who goes by the name of Sulu walks out of the office door marked Simply "The Owner". As he closes it shut, he walks through the hallway where we see 12 secretaries, six on each side, sitting at their desks. Some typing on their computers while others use Mobile devices and laptops. They were dressed in outfits that look like the ones in the 1950s. Sulu proceeds to the end of the Hallway where he comes across the dressing room/office room door where it reads "Surf Dude: Master of Ceremonies". There was music 'Greenlight' By Pitbull, Flo Rida and Lunchmoney Lewis in the background as Sulu knocks on the door.)

Sulu (knocking): Helloooooooooooo

(In Surf Dude's Dressing room, there were pictures of famous celebrities on the table from Taylor Swift, Snoop Dogg, Ariana Grande, Ariel Winter, Mariah Carey, John Cena, Kanye West, and even Kevin Hart. Surf Dude was in the mirror singing to himself while in front of the mirror wearing his dreads in a ponytail in his Red Hawaiian Shirt, Khaki Shorts and Black Converse sneakers. The music was coming from his Smartphone The iPhone attached to his belt.)

Surf Dude (singing): Give me the green light, oh yeah 'Cause I'm ready to go, Let's have a good time, let's go What you waiting for? We only got one life, And we gon' live it up, So give me the green light, 'Cause I'm ready to go, oh, oh, oh Wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, wee-oh, oh, oh

Sulu (Knocking Louder) HELLOOOOO!

Surf Dude (Stops singing): Aww, Bummer, Sulu. And I was just enjoying some major tunes from Pitbull from Mi-A-Mi. Or was it 'O-Land-O'?

(Surf Dude noticed Sulu was knocking on the door and turned off the music from his iPhone. He then proceeds to the door and opens it to answer.)

Surf Dude: Sup?

Sulu: I just got off the phone from the Owner and he said he will be arriving soon during the Grand Opening. I told him all of the invitations and the wristbands are sent to their homes. He wants me to remind you if you selected someone to be Guest of Honor in a few days.

Surf Dude (Scratching his head): Well Sulu. About picking a guest of honor, it's like finding a needle of haystack. I called every single person onboard and they either turned it down or were booked due to other tours.

Sulu: Everyone?

Surf Dude: Everyone!

Sulu: Even Mariah Carey?

Surf Dude: Doing another gig elsewhere.

Sulu: Taylor Swift?

Surf Dude: Nope. Due to the earthquake in Cali, She had to 'Shake it Off' so to speak.

Sulu: Snoop Dogg?

Surf Dude: Already booked with other 'California Girls'.

Sulu: Kanye?

Surf Dude: Busy Keeping up with the Kardashian. Kim Kardashian.

Sulu: John Cena?

Surf Dude Still doing Total Bellas with Nikki, Brie, and D-Bry. And flexing his muscles in the mirror.

Sulu: Ariana Grande?

Surf Dude: Doing a gig at Another Theme Park (coughs) Disney World.

Sulu: Ariel Winter?

Surf Dude: Spending time with the Family. The cast of Modern Family.

Sulu: What about Kevin Hart?

Surf Dude: Funny you should mention it. I asked him, but he wanted to know if the rides are appropriate for him.

Sulu: What? He didn't like the attraction or the rides?

Surf Dude: Nah It's not that. Height Requirement. You know what they say. You Have to be This Tall to Be on This Ride.

Sulu: Oh My!

Surf Dude: Tell me about it, bud. Hart says he'll get back to me soon. Finding a Dude or a dudette to be a special Guest Isn't as easy as I thought.

Sulu: Tell you what. I'll give you a few minutes to think of someone and I will call him to let him know.

Surf Dude: Anyone? Like who?

Sulu: Anyone you like. Like your family or one of your friends. Hell, you can chose your own mother for all I care.

Surf Dude (sighs): Whatever, man. I'll think it over. Hold on a sec.

(Surf Dude closed the door as Sulu waits. He paced around in his dressing room where his desk is alongside the Brown wardrobe with dozens of clothes and costumes for each attraction. As he is out of breath and about to give up, He sat down on his chair and noticed a pic of him with his friend CKSmith. He was holding an old tape player with Surf Dude was hugging him.)

Surf Dude (observing the picture): Dude, if only you were here right now, we can become Amigos again. The best buds any bud would ever have. So I can share this adventure with you.

(Suddenly a voice was coming from the Bob Marley poster sitting right next to the wardrobe calling out Surf Dude. He looks up at the poster.)

The Voice (In a Jamaican Accent): Surf Dude, Invite him and He will come.

Surf Dude: You know what. YOU'RE RIGHT. I'll do it. He might be able to enjoy this. Thanks, Mr. Bob Marley Poster who just quoted a line from Field Of Dreams.

(Surf Dude grabs the picture off the desk and walks to the door to meet Sulu. The poster comes out to a young Jamaican with long dreads and wearing white clothing with a white Jacket as if he was a spiritual advisor. He then disappears. Surf Dude was standing outside the door with Sulu with the box for him.)

Surf Dude (showing the picture to Sulu): He's the one right there. We go way way back in Chi-town, bud.

Sulu: So. You chose him as The Guest of Honor? (Surf Dude nods) But he already qualified and applied for the free pass days ago.

Surf Dude: Well, You did say 'ANYONE', Right.

Sulu: Oh My. We are in one fine pickle.

Surf Dude: Unless you can send him the email about being the Guest of Honor.

Sulu: Surf Dude, You are BRILLIANT. (He placed his hand on Surf Dude's shoulder) I will have one of the staff to cancel the regular wristband to him and replace it with the Platinum wristband. They will email him the details.

Surf Dude: Sweet. So what's with the brown box, dude?

Sulu: That is your personal Wrist Gauntlet. (He attaches it on Surf Dude's Right Arm) It lets you gain access to the Park, Its rides, teleportation to the office, and lets you communicate with staff. It also has unlimited Internet Access for emails and texts.

(Surf Dude pushes a blue ON button on his gauntlet and it projects the screen with all the Oblivia Staff including the Owner with no picture. It also includes Jimmy who is also labeled as Technical/Maintenance Support and Gloria as Secretary/operator)

Surf Dude: Awesome. And Too Sweet. Anything else you wanna tell me?

Sulu: Absolutely. Now as the Guest of Honor it's his responsibility to take as much time and have as much fun as possible. And if anything goes wrong here, He will tell you in advance. So in this case, he gets the VIP Treatment. Also, your four Hamster Hoverbots are at your disposal as you requested. Just call their names and they will come to you. Understand?

Surf Dude: Totally. Like, I AM the Master of Ceremonies after all. So I will just cruise around the park, making sure that everything works for the Big Grand Opening, so we can start partying like they did back in 1999. (Whispers) Sorry bud. An old Prince Song. (chuckles)

Sulu: Good. I shall contact you for any information at the park that's needed. I'll leave you to it.

Surf Dude: Thanks, Dude. All I can say is wish me luck. Or as you would say 'Break a Leg'.

(Sulu walks off as Surf Dude goes back to his dressing room. He opens the Wardrobe and observes the clothing with different colored Hawaiian Shirts and Shorts.)

Surf Dude (Smiling to himself): Let's get to work!

(Surf Dude picks the bright blue Hawaiian Shirt and Blue Jean Shorts that goes down to his knees. He puts on and buttons his shirt. He puts on his Shorts and zips ups his fly. He also ties up his Black Converse Chuck Taylor Shoes. He puts on his Jamaican colored Belt along with his Shelled Surfer Necklace and his Rasta Necklace. He puts on his friendship bracelet on his right wrist and his seashell bracelets on both wrists. He placed the Bluetooth earpiece on his right ear and his iPhone with carrying case on the right side of his belt. He looks to the mirror and sips his cup of Green Tea through a straw.)

Surf Dude (Smiling and whispers): It's Showtime! (He then grabs his hoverboard which resembles a Skateboard/surfboard minus the wheels as he makes his way to the door. He calls Siri through his earpiece) Yo, Siri. Can you play Track number 26 from my Epic Intro Playlist?

Siri: Playing Track from Epic Intro Playlist.

(As Surf Dude opens the door, the song 'Pump It' from Black Eyed Peas was being played. As he walked out, He was snapping his finger to the beat with hoverboard on his right arm. He makes his way to the elevator and pressed the down button. As the elevator door opens, he walks inside and the door closes. As he was in the elevator surrounded by mirrors that shows even his own reflection while pleasant elevator music was being played, a mysterious voice with a Jamaican Accent that sounded like a Young Bob Marley was talking to him.)

Mysterious Voice: We are Lions!

Surf Dude: Lions?! Don't you mean A Lion, Bruh? I mean you said I was one of them.

Mysterious Voice: Yes I did, but there are more than just one Lion.

Surf Dude: Dude, I understand it's the two of us. Is that true?

Mysterious Voice: There is a Third. The third will have a voice.

Surf Dude: Whatever, Man. I hope I can trust you.

Mysterious Voice (singing): We are the lions, we are the chosen, We gonna shine out the dark, We are the movement, this generation, You better know who we are, who we are (voice fades)

Surf Dude (to Himself while shaking his head): I seriously need to drink more Green Tea so I can clearly clear my mid of all this confusion.

(The bell rings in the elevator and the announcer over the VA said 'First Floor'. Surf Dude walked out of the Elevator with hoverboard in hand and he passed the front desk waving at the receptionist. As he makes his way to the door, He placed his hand on the handle and lets out a sigh.)

Surf Dude (to Himself): Okay, dude. You can do this. All you have to do is Be Yourself. (He pauses) Unless of course you wanna be Batman. But that's another different story.

(Surf Dude opens the door and as he walks out and the door closes behind him. He observes the scenery of Oblivia as it was pictured from the outside, only from the inside there are a ton of rides and rollercoasters, a couple of Tilt-A-Whirls, and a launch ramp for another ride. He takes a deep breath and turns his head the same way that Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson did.)

Surf Dude (Impersonating the Rock): Finally, The Surf Dude HAS COME TO OBLIVIA. (In his normal voice activating his gauntlet on his right wrist) Okay let's take a look at the Agenda for today.

(He activates the Gauntlet's menu and projects an image that reads: To Do List. On the list it reads, FLY AROUND OBLIVIA AND OBSERVE THE RIDES AND ATTRACTIONS. And the second it reads: PRACTICE PERFOMING YOUR ENTRANCE FOR THE GRAND OPENING. He then goes to FLY AROUND OBLIVIA AND OBSERVE THE RIDES AND ATTRACTIONS and it reads: 1) Test out The Wheel. 2) Check out The Love Me Rollercoaster. 3) Go to the Awesome Arcade for Supervision. 4) Test the BOMBS AWAY Ride. 5) Meet Jimmy at No Place Like Home. 6) Supervise the Inferno H2O Service Station. 7) Check out the 3D Outdoor Movie Theater. And 8) Test out the Great American Dream Drop Ride.)

Surf Dude: Time to start with Test The Wheel. (Surf Dude throws the hoverboard and it levitates from the ground. He jumps on the board and the foot straps extends onto his feet. He uses his watch on his left wrist to activate it.) Blast off in 3…. (Wings extend on both sides) 2….. (Four Propellers, two on each wing expands on the bottom.) 1.

(As the propellers spin very quickly, Surf Dude was lifted about 4 feet in the air.)

Surf Dude: (Impersonating Heath Ledger Joker) And Here. We. Go (as Himself) First stop: The Greatest Ride in the Universe.

(As Surf Dude puts on his Earbuds, The Instrumental version of the song 'Chained to the Rhythm' was being played in the background. The Hoverboard blasts off as Surf Dude tilts it sideways flying all around the Green Rollercoaster rides. He then observes the arrows and the Clock with the arrow pointing forward and The Hamster in the picture that reads 2017 hours. He nods and zooms right towards The Wheel. Two people in spacesuits, one male and one female, wearing large helmets and plastic masks are standing right next to The Wheel which is like a human hamster wheel. Surf Dude flew right in the middle and looks up and down and sideways making sure everything's okay.)

Surf Dude: Hmmmm. Looks fine to me. Definitely NOT rigged. EXCELLENT.

(Surf Dude flies out and goes to his gauntlet, clicking a checkmark on 'Test out The Wheel' and he has 7 more duties left.)

Surf Dude: one down, seven more to go. Let me see. Step 2: Check out the Love Me Rollercoaster. Sponsored by Validation Station. Let's ROCK!

(Surf Dude zooms at Mach speed like a jet and flies right around the Love Me Coaster. He glides and hovers around the track while his feet is still on the straps. He even manages to enter the tunnel that is filled with Emojis (Thumbs up, Happy Faces, and Hearts) that you would find on Social Media or Mobile Devices and he finally observe the heart shaped loop minus the tracks and went over it. He stops in mid-air and hovers down over the tracks.)

Surf Dude (activating his gauntlet at his To-Do List): The Love Me Coaster Ride Inspected. Check.

(He blasts off through the two heart-shaped hoops and he makes his way to the Area with the arch sign called 'Oblivia's Awesome Arcade.' As he hovers to the arcade, he approached the booths that has the 'Knock the Bottles' with baseballs 'Break The Glass' that also includes Baseballs and 'Feed the baby' That involved a large cardboard picture of a baby with opened mouth and a bunch of food to 'feed' him. Surf Dude meets up with Louie, a slender tall man who's in charge of 'Knock the Bottles')

Surf Dude: Yo, Louie. What's up, my man?

Louie: Not much, Surf D. Keeping things ready and steady for the Grand Opening.

Surf Dude: Dude, Mind if I take a shot at that? And I DO mean the Ball not the Bottle.

Louie: You got it. Hope you got your pitching arm strong (He tossed the ball to Surf Dude)

(Surf Dude winds up, and pitches the ball towards the 3 stacked bottles knocking them down.)

Surf Dude: EPIC. See ya later, Dude. (He takes off on his board while Louie waves at him. He then checks his Gauntlet) Awesome Arcade. Check. Time to Drop THE BOMB! But First-

(Surf Dude pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet on his right hand and It shows a menu to activate the Hoverbots, The screen has a picture of a hamster and it shows a picture of a microphone for voice activation.)

Surf Dude: Activating Hoverbots. Holly. Hillary. Mike. Molly. I definitely could use the help right now.

(The four Hoverbots are asleep on the rooftop of the Oblivia Building that are in a shape of Animated animatronic hamsters. One of them named Holly with the pink bow dubbed the Cute one wakes them up.)

Holly Hamster: Everyone, Wake Up. WAKE UP. (She pulls out a horn and plays the Millitary Wake Up Call and all but Mike woke up. Mike and Molly Hamster were named after their TV Show Counterparts.)

Mike Hamster: Give me a few more hours.

Molly Hamster: C'mon, Mike. We got work to do.

Mike Hamster (yawns): Okay okay. I'm coming.

(All four of them lined up in formation)

Holly Hamster: Surf Dude has summoned us. He needs our help right away.

Hillary Hamster (voice of Hillary Clinton): I'd say we must take affirmative action on the situation. We must see to it that the job is done, furthermore-

Molly Hamster (Interrupting): BLAH BLAH BLAH. Let's just go already. You're gonna put us to sleep.

(The four Hamster hoverbots took off into the sky like four Nyan Cats with rainbows behind them. They caught up with Surf Dude, with Holly and Hillary on his right shoulder, and Mike and Molly on the left.)

Surf Dude: Hello Ladies. And Dude.

Hamster Hoverbots (In unison, except Mike): Hello, Surf Dude

Mike Hamster: Yo!

Surf Dude: I'm gonna need your help on this.

Holly Hamster: Yes Sir. What can we do for you today?

Surf Dude: Holly I'm gonna test out the last three rides on the To-Do List. You and Hillary swing by the 3D TV Theater where the lawn chairs are.

Holly Hamster: Can do.

Hillary Hamster: On it

(They both took off to do their task.)

Surf Dude: Mike and Molly I need you to go to the Inferno H2O Service Station to see if the refreshments are ready for the Grand Opening.

Molly Hamster: You got it, baby.

Mike Hamster: Not a problem, boss.

(They both took off to their location. Surf Dude arrives to the rides with the sign BOMBS AWAY. He approached one the space guys with the large helmet and suit at the controls. The ride has five towers which are launchers and all of them have shuttles in a shape of Bombs.)

Surf Dude: So dude, Is everything ready for blast off?

(Helmet guy gives a thumbs up)

Surf Dude: Well then without further ado, Time to drop DA BOMB!

(Helmet space guy pulls the lever and all five shuttles take off from the ramp and they fly up to 10-15ft in the air until all five of them landed safely on the ramp nose down. This happens up to ten times. Afterwards Space helmet guy gave Surf Dude thumbs up.)

Surf Dude: Nice. No Problemos So far. (He checks his gauntlet at his to-do list) Bombs Away? Check and done like dinner. Thanks, dude.

(Surf Dude takes off in the air and the Space guy waves. He then uses his Hamster Hoverbot communicator on his Gauntlet.)

Surf Dude: Holly and Hillary. How's the 3D TV Theater looking?

Holly Hamster (via communicator): Everything's all set. The films have arrived just like you asked.

Surf Dude: What's showing?

Holly Hamster (via communicator): Nuclear Family: A mini-documentary in 3D, Leave it to Beaver, Father Knows Best, and one of your favorites I Love Lucy.

Surf Dude: Nice. Can't wait to see Lucy eat those Chocolate Bon-Bons on the conveyor belt in 3D. How's Hillary doing in the meantime?

(Holly is see by the TV Theater. There was a Stage and a giant 55-inch Old Fashion Television set. From the stage it has a row of Green Lawn chairs)

Holly Hamster (over by the popcorn booth with Hillary): She's counting the number of 3D Glasses as well as checking the popcorn to make sure they are fresh.

Surf Dude (To Holly): Well, Make sure she doesn't eat them all. I needed to two of you over to the launch site. As Dorothy would say, 'There's No Place Like Home. There's No Place Like Home'.

Holly Hamster: We'll meet ya there.

Surf Dude (checking the To-Do List on his Gauntlet): 3D Theater? Checked and ready to go.

(Surf Dude snatched a piece of one of the Mushroom cloud shaped Cotton Candy from one of the vendors while he was flying. He gives it a sample and tastes it.)

Surf Dude: Mmmmmm. Not bad at all. Okay next stop, The No Place Like Home launch.

(Surf Dude flew down to the Area with the mechanical arm that represents a Launcher with a seat that fits two people. There was a platform with steps that are in form of three large luggages stacked on top of each other where the people will stand to be launched and a sign behind it that says 'No Place Like Home'. On the platform there is a test dummy/Mannequin that resembles a lot like Justin Bieber including the tattoos. He then sees and approaches to Jimmy who serves as an Assistant Mechanic for the rides in Oblivia wearing a bright blue jump suit with the name 'Jimmy' on the tag.)

Surf Dude (Hi fiving Jimmy): Jimbo. What's up, Dude?

Jimmy: What up, Surf Dude. You excited for the big opening?

Surf Dude: As excited and ready as I will ever be, man. So I was told to test out the ride. That is of course part of my To-Do list.

Jimmy: Surf Dude. Everything's programmed and ready. You just need to make a few modifications to where Justin Bieber needed to launch and we're ready to go.

Surf Dude: I gotta admit, He Does look a lot like JB. Gimme a second. I got a little some to say to this dummy. I meant the actual dummy, not Bieber. (laughs)

(Surf Dude, still on his board, flies over to the Bieber Dummy.)

Surf Dude (Impersonating Donald Trump): Justin Bieber, Or JB as I like to call ya, I heard and understand from the tweets and Instagram photos that you don't like me. That I never EVER liked your music. That's not true. My son, Barron, did enjoy you since you sang 'Baby, Baby, Baby, Ohhhh', but now you've gone from Pop singer to an extra from Straight Outta Canada. (rimshot) So why is it do you hate me so much? Are you jealous? Is it because I'm so rich that I make more money than your albums did? Or is it because I'm your President of the United States? Either way, I'm gonna do you a favor and send you a safe trip home back to Canada. (He points to the White Picket Fence that says in friendly letters 'Safe Trip Home') This may look like a white picket fence to you, but in my eyes, THIS is the wall I invest on building. Oh and By the way (he whispers to the mannequin's ear) You fired.

(Surf Dude flies away from the dummy and activates his gauntlet to call upon the Hamster Hoverbots.)

Surf Dude: Holly. Hillary. I'm about ready to launch someone for a safe trip home. Jimmy will punch in the coordinates. Can you be able to trace him and give him a safe landing?

Holly Hamster (Over the communicator): Roger that, Surf Dude.

Surf Dude (To Jimmy): Okay, dude. He's ready to launch.

Jimmy: You got it. (He press buttons on the controls activating the launcher) Setting coordinates to 20ft outside the park.

Surf Dude (to Jimmy): Better make it 25ft to make sure. (to the Justin Bieber Mannequin impersonating Redd Foxx) Alright, have a nice flight, big dummy. See ya next fall!

(Surf Dude press the red button on his gauntlet marked 'LAUNCH' and a blue mechanical arm that has two seats scoops up the mannequin. The arm swings at a 360 degree angle and launched the mannequin into the air.)

Surf Dude: And he flies over the fence. A HOME RUN! (To his gauntlet communicating the hamster hoverbots Holly and Hillary monitoring the situation.) Okay ladies. You got one bogus boy singer in the air. You know what to do. Oh yeah. I was only joking about what I said about JB. I have him on Twitter.

Holly Hamster (over communicator to Surf Dude): We're on it.

(Holly and Hillary spotted the mannequin as they flew in towards it with rainbow color streaks shooting out of them from behind.)

Holly Hamster (With hearts in her eyes): We spotted him and he looks So CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!

Hillary Hamster: Stick to the game plan, missy.

(The two hamsters flew towards his arms. The pull out restraining ropes and lassoed his arms. The slowed down. The mannequin was landed safely and the hamsters released the ropes as Surf Dude looks on.)

Surf Dude: AND we have a 2 point landing.

Holly Hamster (to Surf Dude): Holly to Surf Dude. The Bieber has landed.

Surf Dude (to Holly via communicator): Well done, Ladies. I'm thinking about making some fishing nets to catch them to make it easier.

Hillary Hamster (To Surf Dude): I will officially accept that bill as an excellent suggestion. (Holly looks at her confused.) Sorry. Great Idea, Boss Dude.

Surf Dude (To Holly and Hillary via communicator): Not a prob, Hil. Anyways, meet me by the entrance way I gotta check out the last attraction on the list, The Great American Dream Drop.

(We go back to Surf Dude taking to Jimmy.)

Surf Dude: Catch Ya later, Jimbo. (He takes off into the air.)

Jimmy: Later, Dude.

Surf Dude: My job here is done. (Checks off 'No Place Like Home' ride from his to-do list.) Great American Dream Drop, Here I come.

(Surf Dude flies over and landed to the next ride that has the houses on the ground with cables attached to each one of the roof of the house. Here was a picket fence near one of them that has roses and Thorns that are actually sharp green barb wires. He uses his gauntlet to activate the rides with a push of a button. And the houses were lifted off from the ground.)

Surf Dude: Going Up.

(The houses were lifted and were swirling around in a circle clockwise and another row in a circle counter clockwise. He then goes to the communicator to call Mike and Molly Hamster.)

Surf Dude (to Mike and Molly Hamster): Mike. Molly. How are things at The Inferno H2O booth?

(Mike and Molly are in the Inferno H2O Booth which resembles a service station with the Sign "Inferno H2O" having flames coming out. And there were pictures and posters on the wall that reads 'Drink Fire Water'. One of the guys at the station dressed in their service station attendant held a glass of the drink to Molly.)

Molly Hamster (to Surf Dude): We're inspecting the drinks as we speak. Mike here is doing the same. We're ready here.

Surf Dude (via communicator): Sweet. That's off the To-Do list. You two are dismissed. Meet Holly and Hillary by the entrance. Oh and Mike, Please don't sample the Inferno H2O. We're saving it for The Grand Opening.

Mike Hamster (to Surf Dude): Aww, No Fair.

(Surf Dude uses his hoverboard and flies to one of the houses. He then inspects the wirings on them to make sure they are safe and stable.)

Surf Dude: This one looks okay. (He flies to the next one which is numbered '69') House Number SIXTY-NINE, DUDE. Looks EXCELLENT. (He performs his air guitar solo but pauses for a moment and notices a cut from one of the wires holding the house in place.) Bummer, man. Can't party 69 without having the crashing house party, now can we?

(He jumps off his hoverboard and onto the rosy red roof of the house. He activates his gauntlet and goes under the 'Tools' Option. There were the following functions: Screwdriver, Wrench, Hacksaw, and Blowtorch. Surf Dude selects the blowtorch option and it appeared at the front of his gauntlet. He then takes out his goggles and puts them on carefully so he doesn't mess up his dreads. He then proceeds to wield the wires tight while the house is still moving while at the same time his free hand is holding to support his balance. As he is done, He takes off his goggles. The torch went back into his gauntlet and kisses it.)

Surf Dude: This is a lot better than Roman Reigns' Gauntlet (laughs) Now where's my board? (He whistles and his hoverboard. He jumps back on and flies off the house as The Great American Dream Drop continues to spin.) Looking good and you know what's even better? When it drops.

(He pressed the buttons again that activates the rides causing it to slow down and once he pushed another one, they start to drop and bounce up and down like a yo-yo on a string.)

Surf Dude (impersonating Cleveland Brown.) And BOOM goes the Dynamite. (in his normal voice) Everything is all set and done like dinner. (He pressed the buttons and the houses landed safely to the ground) Speaking of dinner, I am starving. I need to order some Pizza. (looks at his watch and it says 11:45a) I got fifteen minutes to kill time. So maybe a lap around the park and practice on my entrance for the Grand Opening. Here goes Nothing.

(Surf Dude activates his board to go at Mach speed and flies around the rides and flew around the three towers which are electrical rods in a swirl. He then flew under the green rollercoasters and around the hamster statue with the words 'The Greatest Ride in the Universe' surrounding him.)

Surf Dude (On his gauntlet's Communicator heading back to the entrance): Surf Dude to Hamster Hoverbots. I have this awesome idea. I am going to perform a dive and an epic landing. I need a team vote. Superman or Batman?

Holly Hamster (via communicator): How's that work?

Surf Dude: simple. The Superman Dive is I fly like Superman and landed with my fist to the ground. The Batman Landing is when I jumped and landed both feet to the ground like Batman. The voting starts…NOW.

(The Hamster Hoverbots are making their votes as Surf Dude flies to the entrance hovering over the sign above the gates that says 'Oblivia' with the hamster inside the letter 'O'. He looks into his gauntlet and projects the number of votes. 75% reads Batman while the 25% says Superman.)

Surf Dude: It's Unanimous. Batman it is. (He stand up and detaches himself from the straps of the hoverboard) So here we go. Hope my Health Insurance covers this.

(Surf Dude takes a leap of faith from 7ft in the air and lands on the ground down on one knee with his head lowered facing the ground. He lifts his head up slowly as the four hamster hoverbots looked on.)

Surf Dude (Impersonating Batman): I'm Batman. (normal voice) So, on a scale of 1-10, how was that?

(The four hamster Hoverbots were writing down the score on the cards and all four of them held the numbers. Holly gave him a 10, Hillary gave him a 10, Molly a 9.5, and Mike a 01. Three of them gave Mike a look of confusion. He looks at the scoreboard noticing it was upside down. So he turned it right side up and gave him a 10.)

Surf Dude: Thanks, little dudes. I will use that move for the Grand Opening Ceremony. NOW, you guys are dismissed. I'll see ya guys in 2 days.

Hamster Hoverbots (taking off): Good Bye, Surf Dude.

(As they flew away, Holly came back and kissed Surf Dude on his cheeks before she leaves. He smiles and walks back into Oblivia placing his hoverboard strapped on his back. He takes out his picture of himself and CKSmith while he looks around the park.)

Surf Dude: CK, My Bud, My compadre, Mi Amigo. Since I know you will be here, I just wish you were here to see the preparation in person. (He sat down on a bench by the Ferris wheel) To see the rides, meet new friends, just to get away from it all. As well as do some travelling outside of Chicago of course. But now, this will be an opportunity to catch up on old times and for you to have fun and have an excellent adventure. (He looks at his watch) That reminds me. I gotta go back to the Hotel and watch Bill and Ted on DVD. Can't be too bored after that work. And I might as well order that Pizza. (To his gauntlet) Ending Shift and Ordering large Hawaiian Pizza.

(Surf Dude gets up and takes his hoverboard from his back. He jumps on and as he activates it, he flies back to the Oblivia Tower that he was in earlier.)

Fades Black


End file.
